


Witches and Wizards: A Whole New World

by wholocker78218



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, M/M, Magic, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Supernatural at Hogwarts, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, Castiel and Jo receive a letter each from an owl one morning. Their first year at Hogwarts is an entirely new world. A world of which trouble is brewing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witches and Wizards: A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy.

“Bobby, there is a bloody Owl on my window sill with a letter in its mouth!” A confused eleven year old Dean Winchester shouted downstairs to his uncle.  
“Bobby I’ve got one too!” An eleven year old Sam shouted out of his door.  
“Well, why don’t you grab the letters you idjits.” Bobby says as he walks up the stairs.  
Dean walked over to the window where an orange eyed, grey feathered owl sat with an old styled letter in its beak. Careful not to get pinched by the bird Dean plucked the letter from the bird and read the front. The letter had his name written in elegant writing and on the back had a bizarre seal in crimson wax.  
Dean opened the letter and began to read.

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Mr Dean Winchester,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK  
Yours sincerely,  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus sig  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

 

“Bobby, is this a joke?” Dean yells to his uncle, thoroughly confused.  
“Is what a joke?”  
“It’s saying I’m a bloody wizard, Sam was this you?”  
“Don’t blame me, I got one too you know.”

XOX

“Cassie! Anna! You’ve got mail!” Lucifer yelled upstairs to his younger siblings.  
There was a loud thump before the sound of the stairs being assaulted by feet was heard throughout the house. The door burst open and through it a boy with black hair and a girl with red came tumbling into the kitchen. They snatched a letter each out of their brother’s hand and read the front. Realising they had taken the wrong one they switched letters and tore them open.  
“Mum, we need to go shopping!” The twins yelled in unison.

XOX

“Dean I just got a letter from an owl and I am freaking the hell out.” Jo Harvelle groaned into her mum’s mobile.  
“Ha I always knew you were a witch.” Dean replied with a laugh.  
“How the hell do you know I’m a witch I only just told my mum?”  
“Because I got a letter too and so did Sammy.”  
“Uh and just when I thought I would get to spend a year without you and your brother.” Jo said half-heartedly.  
“Yeah I love you too anyway we’re going shopping tomorrow, want to come?”  
“Why not I need to figure out this magic shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas please let me know I would be happy to add them in. If you want more just let me know.  
> Hope you enjoyed this (very short) chapter.


End file.
